


Sproing

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Hair, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin never takes his hat off.</p><p> </p><p>A crack fic based on a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sproing

They didn't know at what point when they realised it. But the moment they did, they couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Martin NEVER took off his hat. Not to scratch his head, not to wipe off sweat, never. Even Douglas admitted when he shared a room with Martin, he never saw him without his hat.  
  
"What do you think is under there?" Arthur whispered one day. "A third eye?"  
  
Carolyn huffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Arthur. It's probably a tattoo. Or a scar. Or his twin."  
  
"That's it," Douglas announced, slapping his hand against the table. "I'm going to find out."  
  
Later that day, as Martin stepped into the portacabin, Douglas sprung. He ripped Martin's hat right off his head, holding it high out of his reach.  
  
SPROING!  
  
Five inches of curly red hair popped out in a perfectly shaped afro. It jiggled lightly as it was freed, swaying back and forth. How he was able to keep that much hair under his hat, no one would ever know. Stunned, Douglas dropped the hat.  
  
Martin said nothing and bent over, picked up his hat and brushed off the edges. In one swift move, he tucked all his hair right back inside of the hat, twisting it off like he was tightening it.   
  
At their stunned faces, he shrugged and said, "Now you know why I asked for a large hat."


End file.
